Curriculum Vitae: Educational Experience
by 3ffingawesome
Summary: A silly, sexy little one-shot I wrote per request. Emily and JJ walk into a college bar…


"Thanks for dinner, Emily," JJ said. "That was fantastic."

"Don't mention it," Prentiss replied. "It was my pleasure." She finished the last of her wine and set the glass on the table. "Is it just me, or were the students at that lecture today way younger than we were in college?"

"Oh, I dunno," JJ said. "They seemed about the same age as me…"

Prentiss laughed. "Well, of course they did to you! You're barely out of college yourself! When did you graduate, anyway?"

"Five years ago, this May."

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. That just made me feel so old. Let me ask you something- is it wrong of me to say that I could totally see myself having nasty, hot, meaningless sex with some of those guys in there? What? Don't look at me like that! Tell me you didn't notice those two down in front!"

"What two down in front?"

"You're a terrible liar," Prentiss said. "I know you saw what I saw. The two guys who kept asking all the bullshit questions just to keep us there. Yeah, I saw you checking them out, especially the hockey player."

"How do you know he was a hockey player?"

"See? You know exactly who I'm talking about! And it was his shirt, JJ, with the hockey sticks on it. That, and his Minnesota accent and his build. Those arms," she said, her eyes closing, "oh God, I could lick those arms…"

"Emily!" JJ giggled. "Fantasize about your own guy!"

"Oh, so a minute ago you had no idea who I was talking about, and now you're calling dibs? I'll bet mine is an psychology major. He seemed smart, but kind of uptight. The good thing about guys like that is that they're so repressed in their daily lives that when you get them in the sack they become totally uninhibited."

JJ shook her head as they stood to leave. "I can't believe we're even talking about college boys like this…"

Emily linked arms with her as they headed for the door. "Ah, college. What I wouldn't give to relive those days. Come on, JJ- I'm not ready for the night to be over. There's a bar across the street; let me buy you a drink."

Across the street, they sat down at the bar. "Two shots of Jack and two of whatever you have on tap," Emily ordered. JJ looked at her, a little surprised. "What?" she said. "This is a college bar, so we should drink like college kids tonight."

"If that's case," JJ said with a chuckle, "we should be ordering Jaegermeister."

Emily shivered. "Oh God, no. Just the smell of that stuff makes me sick." They threw back their shots, and Emily said, "Don't look now, but they're here…"

"Who?"

"I said don't look! The hockey player and the psychologist. They're down at the end of the bar, looking at you!"

"Looking at me?" JJ said. "I don't think so. You're the one who unbuttoned her blouse as we walked in…"

"Hey," Emily said, "wanna have some fun tonight?"

"Sure, but, like, what kind of fun?"

"Okay. I'm gonna do something. Don't question it- just go with it, okay?" Before JJ could answer, Emily leaned over and gave her a long, lingering kiss, sliding her hand up JJ's thigh.

"Emily!" JJ gasped. "What are you doing?"

Emily smiled and gave her a wink. "It worked. Here they come!"

JJ groaned a little, but turned and smiled as the two young men approached them. "Good evening, ladies," the hockey player began.

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked.

"Ma'am?" he said, confused.

"Why did you just call us ladies?" Emily said. "What makes you think we're in the mood to behave like ladies tonight?" She tossed her hair back over her shoulder while giving him a mischievous smile.

"Well, I…uh…I just meant-"

"He just meant that we're not without manners, miss," the psychologist said. "Especially around two women as lovely as you."

"Well," Emily said, reaching out to pinch his cheek. "Aren't you just adorable. I could just eat you up. Or lick you like a lollipop. The choice is yours."

"Can we buy you a drink?" the hockey player asked.

"What's your name?" Emily said.

"Jeremy," he replied. "And this is my friend, Eric. We were in the lecture you gave today."

"Oh, we saw you there," Emily said. "And yes, Jeremy, you may buy us another round. So," she continued, turning back to Eric, "what do you boys like to do for fun around here- besides attending lectures on the psychosexual components of serial crime and ogling beautiful women in bars, I mean. Is that all you like to do, look? Or do you ever work up the nerve to…act on your fantasies?" She reached for her second shot of whiskey, tipped it back, and ran her tongue lightly over the edge of the glass before setting it down.

"Ms. Prentiss- may I call you that?" Eric said.

"Call me Emily. And this is Jennifer."

"Emily, with all due respect, I have a much healthier view of human sexuality than the subjects you discussed today, and yes, I enjoy acting on my fantasies very much."

"Well, that's good to hear, but let me ask you another question, Eric: have you ever fantasized about having two women at once? Would you consider that a normal, healthy human sexual interaction?"

Emily couldn't help but smile when she saw Eric's ears turn red. But he replied calmly, "This is a common fantasy for many young men, and I do count myself among them. It may not be normal in the sense that it is not commonly done, but I would consider it a healthy practice provided all parties are willing, consenting adults."

Emily finished the last of her beer and set down the glass. At length she said, "Eric, you have no idea how happy you just made me with that response." She took a pen and a business card from her purse. "I'm going to give you my address," she said. "My friend and I are going back to my place. If you and your quiet friend there are interested in continuing this conversation, show this to a cabbie. JJ, you ready to go?"

JJ stared at Emily in astonishment and stammered, "Uh, yeah. I'm coming. Nice meeting you boys again." She hurried out the door after Emily and caught up with her as she was hailing a cab. "Em, what the hell just happened back there?"

"What happened back there," Emily said as she held the cab door open for JJ, "is that I just found a way for us to relive the fun of our college days."

Back at Emily's apartment, JJ asked, "What do we do now, just wait? What if they don't show?"

"JJ, they're horny college boys who think they have a shot with both of us. They'd walk over broken glass to get here, but I suspect they're going to get one more round of liquid courage in their bellies before they show up. That doesn't leave us with a whole lot of time. Come on!"

Emily grabbed JJ's wrist and pulled her into the bedroom. She opened her closet, pulled out a dark blue teddy and tossed tossed it to JJ. "Hurry up," she said. "Put that on."

JJ held it up and stared at it. "Put it on? Why? Aren't college boys by definition kind of constantly turned on? Why do they need extra help?"

"Because," said Emily, "do you really want to show off your boring white bra and granny panties tonight? I'm right, aren't I- that's exactly what you have on. Go on. Put it on. Do it for me, because it turns me on."

JJ shrugged her shoulders and started to change as Prentiss fretted over what to wear herself. As she stood in her crimson bra and panties rifling through her closet, a buzzer sounded by the door. She and JJ looked at one another. "I told you they'd come!" She grabbed a robe, threw it around herself and buzzed them in. While she waited for them to come up the stairs, she popped her head in the bedroom and said to JJ, "You look gorgeous. I can't wait to see how fast they get hard when they see you. Just wait there, and I'll let them in."

Prentiss closed the door and left JJ all alone. Outside the room, she could hear Emily open the door and let the two young men in. She wondered what she was doing there, dressed like that. She didn't consider herself a prude, but she certainly had never done anything like…what exactly was she going to do, anyway. She turned and glimpsed herself in the mirror. Damn. Emily had been right- she looked gorgeous. There was certainly nothing for her to be nervous about. It was those boys; they didn't know what they were in for. She breathed deeply and tried to smile.

Emily opened the door and showed Eric and Jeremy in. JJ wasn't disappointed- they couldn't take their eyes off her, especially Jeremy, whose cheeks had turned deep red. "Hello again, Jennifer," he said. He had tried to say it calmly, but his voice cracked. How adorable.

"Good evening, gentlemen, and welcome," she replied coolly. "Oh and, uh, Jeremy? Your pants are starting to look like they're a little too tight for you there. Maybe you want to make yourself more comfortable?"

"While they worry about that," Emily purred, "I think I'd like to get a little more comfortable…" As she sat down on the edge of the bed, she reached out, took JJ's arm and drew her close. She placed both hands on her waist and moved them up to cup her breasts before letting the fingers of one hand wander further up and slide the little silken strap down over JJ's white shoulder. As she pinched JJ's exposed nipple, Emily sighed, "Oh, so pink…you always look so pretty in pink, doesn't she, boys?"

"She's breathtaking," Jeremy answered.

Emily began to suck on her nipple while sliding her other hand down her hip to lift up her teddy. She moved her hand under her panties; when JJ felt her finger slip inside her, she closed her eyes and almost felt her knees buckle at the sensation. Emily's mouth wandered from that breast to the other even as her finger caressed her with slow, expert precision. A moan escaped JJ's parted lips, but Emily withdrew her finger. "Not so fast," Emily said softly. "No, we're going to make this last tonight…"

Emily took her hand and guided her to lay on the bed. When she had laid down, Emily spread her thick, glossy blonde hair out over the pillow then moved to pull off her panties. Suddenly, Emily felt a hand on her wrist. "Please," Jeremy said, "allow me."

Emily laid down beside JJ, caressing her breasts as Jeremy drew off her panties and pushed her knees apart. Kneeling between then, he pushed two fingers into her, bringing another deep moan from JJ. He then lowered his face and flicked his tongue over her clitoris, causing JJ's back to arch as she clutched at the bedspread with both fists. Emily moved to bend over her and pressed her lips to JJ's, plunging her tongue into JJ's eager mouth.

Emily felt a firm hand on the small of her back and then a second one. Eric moved his hands from her waist to her hips and over her buttocks. "God," he gasped. "You have the most perfect ass…" he sighed. Emily arched her back as she kissed and fondled JJ, and Eric pulled her panties to her knees. Kneeling over her, he grabbed her hips tightly, and slowly he pushed into her tight, waiting vagina. Emily stopped kissing JJ and gasped. She'd been with many men, but rarely with any as thick as he. The two of them fell into a slow rhythm together.

JJ began to cry out, toss her head and beat at the bed with her fists. All of a sudden, Jeremy stopped, moved on top of her, and drove his cock into her up to the hilt. "This is what you want," he panted, "isn't it? This is what you really want!"

"Yes," she cried. "Yes! Oh, God, yes!"

"You got a squealer, Jeremy!" Eric called out. "And a squirmer! Look at her go!"

"Fuck her," Emily said. "Damn it, fuck her harder!" She grabbed at JJ's breast and squeezed it. "Fuck her!"

Jeremy fucked JJ at a furious pace while JJ scratched at his back and kicked wildly. Her cries rose louder and louder until one last, long scream came from her throat. "Oh God," Jeremy groaned, "I've never had such a tight little pussy. Oh God….unnnnnnghh!"

After a moment, Jeremy got up from JJ and stood beside the bed. "Now it's your turn, Emily," Eric announced. He pulled out of Emily, flipped her over across the bed and tore her panties off. "Hold her arms," he ordered JJ, who nodded and bent over, pinning down Emily's wrists by her head.

Eric lifted Emily's legs up over his shoulders, giving Emily at last a look at the size of his penis. He was indeed a very well endowed young man, so much so that for a moment she worried that this angle of penetration might prove to be too much for her to endure. He grasped his cock and guided it to her pussy, moving it first up and down her before pressing it against her clitoris. She moaned, her eyes half closed, and waited. He didn't take her right away, but continued to move his cock against her until she couldn't help but move her hips, urging him to enter her. The suspense was killing her.

"Say it," he said. "Say you want it."

Emily bit her lip and said nothing.

"Come on," he urged her again. "Tell me you need it."

"Tell me you're not dying for a taste of me," she said in a low voice.

"Just say it," he said, leaning forward to move his hands under her bra. As his hands squeezed and pinched her nipples, he said, "Just tell me."

"Fuck me the way you'd fuck a real woman, and not some ignorant college girl."

He reached out, grabbed her shoulders and slowly forced himself deep within her. "Oh, fuck, yes!" she groaned . As JJ leaned down to kiss her, Jeremy grabbed her hips and began to fuck her again from behind. She opened her mouth to moan and for a few seconds she and Emily's lips parted, their tongues still touching between them. As Eric began to hump Emily faster, Jeremy moved one hand from JJ's hip to massage her clitoris. Lost in her own pleasure, JJ released Emily's arms and her hands sank into her dark hair. Emily grasped at Eric's forearms, and she cried out, feeling a rush of electricity build within her. JJ began to scream again, pulling at Emily's hair as she did so, and both women were caught up as orgasms crashed over their bodies. The men, too, groaned as they came, then staggered back against opposite walls of the room as they tried to steady their breathing.

Emily rolled over on her belly and smiled up at JJ, who leaned forward to kiss her once again. "See?" Emily said. "I told you college could be fun again!"

"Ah, yes you did," JJ said. "And it most certainly was!"

Emily giggled, got to her feet and collected the boys' pants. As she tossed them to them she declared, "That will be all for today, gentlemen! Class dismissed!"

* * *

A/N

As I wrote in my summary, this little fic was written at the request of a reader. Since I had so much fun doing this one, I'm definitely open to doing more. If you have any pairings or scenarios you'd like to read, send me a PM, and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
